Café para tres
by Gataficcion
Summary: Sentía su mirada dura y cortante como el metal sobre él. Su mundo había cambiado, ahí estaba su mejor amigo, Obito Uchiha, tratando de destruir lo que antes había amado con locura.


¡Feliz Navidad, Beffo!

Imagino que para Kakashi lo peor de la guerra ha sido saber la verdad, que su mejor amigo ahora incendia lo que amó. Les recomiendo escuchar "Sadness and Sorrow" mientras la leen, yo sé que esa canción es odiada/amada pero bueno, queda bien :)

* * *

**Café para tres**

_Obito estaba frente a él, mirándolo con odio. Durante unos segundos, sintió el peso de todos sus pecados sobre su espalda. Le había traicionado, le había fallado… era escoria. Inclusive si Obito los traicionaba en ese momento, fue él quien le falló. No pudo proteger a Rin, no pudo proteger a Sasuke… ni siquiera podía protegerse a sí mismo._

_Por su mente, cruzaron un montón de recuerdos. Dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir ves toda tu vida como en una película y la suya parecía una película trágica. El suicidio de su padre, la pérdida de sus compañeros, la muerte de Minato, la partida de Sasuke… Era un shinobi tan incompetente que ni siquiera fue capaz de detener a un niño de doce años. Llegó tarde, como siempre._

_La mirada de Obito, esa que siempre había guardado como el mejor de los recuerdos, ahora mismo le hacía sentir escoria. Sus ojos se lo decían "Si la hubieras protegido, ahora no pasaría esto" pero no lo hizo, la dejó morir y ahora el mundo shinobi cargaba con eso. Dio un paso al frente, como sacrificio para la paz pero la carcajada de Obito lo volvió a la vida._

_Lentamente, a pesar de estar en medio de una batalla, los recuerdos se extendieron entre ambos como una cortina de humo. En la memoria de Obito paseaba como una melodía pegajosa el momento fatal en el que el Chidori atravesó el corazón de Rin. Ese momento en el que su vida cambió para siempre. El momento en el que dejó de ser Obito y se convirtió en Tobi._

_Kakashi regresó a Konoha, a cuando eran niños y su única preocupación –pese a estar en guerra- era competir uno contra el otro. Por unos segundos, creyó escuchar la campanilla que sonaba cuando abrías la puerta de la cafetería donde se solían reunir. Por unos segundos, la voz de Rin le llamó desde sus sueños, como si el canto de una sirena fuese. _

- _Kakashi, Obito, Minato-sensei ¡Prometan que en cada aniversario de nuestro equipo nos reuniremos aquí! –dijo Rin, aspirando el humo de su café recién filtrado. El dulce olor de su cabello se mezclaba con el del café._

- _¡Lo prometo, aunque me convierta en Hokage estaré aquí! –Gritó Obito haciendo que todos volvieran a verle._

- _Venga, Kakashi, promételo tú también –Volvió a decir Rin, metiéndole un leve codazo con voz suplicante- Minato-sensei, pídeselo._

_Minato sonrió levemente pero antes de abrir la boca, fueron llamados por un ANBU para una misión. Nunca más volverían a estar los tres en ese sitio. Nunca más Kakashi escucharía la risa de Rin y los gritos de Obito._

- _Ha sido un año duro ¿Verdad Kakashi? –Dijo Minato sentándose en la mesa con él, pero Kakashi no respondió. Su mirada estaba perdida en la mirada que le devolvía la fotografía de Rin y Obito, frente a la cual había dos humeantes tazas de café.- Feliz aniversario, Kakashi. _

_Minato caminó hacia la puerta y Kakashi tampoco volvió a verlo con vida. Su equipo se había desvanecido y cuando casi volvió a ser feliz, esa felicidad volvió a evaporarse con la huida de Sasuke. Era un shinobi incompetente, no había ninguna duda._

_La carcajada de Obito rasgó los recuerdos, como si estos hubieran sido de papel. Su voz sonó metálica, cuadrada, cortante y el corazón de Kakashi se encogió, como si de un preso frente al juez se tratara:_

- _No estoy interesado en matarte, Kakashi._

_No, el tampoco lo estaba. Quería abrazarle y que dejara saber que todo eso era una mentira y que no ayudaría a Madara. Que seguía siendo un ninja de Konoha y que todo había sido un plan para salvar la aldea y deshacerse del Uchiha fundador de una vez por todas. Sentía que se hundía en un pozo sin fondo, que esa sería su última batalla._

- _Kakashi-sensei –Gritó Naruto, justo a tiempo para ahuyentar a la oscuridad que le llamaba- No sé qué asuntos tengas con este tipo, pero los arreglas luego que ganemos esta guerra._

_La mirada de Naruto, le recordaba la de Rin, esa que le había lanzado antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre. Esa que decía que estaba feliz de poder contar él y que la voluntad de fuego vivía en él. Miró a Obito con fiereza, había fracasado protegiendo a Rin pero no fracasaría protegiendo lo que ella amaba. No le volvería a fallar, protegería Konoha y a Obito, incluso de sí mismo. Protegería al hijo de su maestro y volvería a tomar café en ese mismo lugar. No iba a rendirse, todavía no era tiempo de que las tazas de café se vaciaran. Todavía no era tiempo de tomar ese café para tres. _

* * *

¿Les gustó o prefieren lanzarme un tomate? :) Esto probablemente sufra modificaciones conforme vaya descubriendo errores, como digo está recién salido del horno :D


End file.
